


Feels Like Home.

by flickawhip



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU! In the same universe as Fanning The Flames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like Home.

Bea had not exactly wanted people to see how she reacted when Simmo returned to prison, she knew why the woman was back. Jacs still had a husband on the outside and much as Jacs and Brayden were gone, he would hassle anyone close to Bea. 

The revelation that Simmo was on lockdown with her had not shocked her either, that they had been shoved in the same cell, the population now so crowded it was two to a room, had surprised her a little. The night-time count came and went and they returned to the cell. Bea was top dog now and she pushed the door shut, blocking them both in with a chair, she didn't need to be disturbed tonight. 

She had settled on the bed, staring at the ceiling, she would not push for company, that wasn't what this was with her and Simmo, but she would wait. Simmo had moved to settle beside her, silently leaning her head on Bea's shoulder, shivering just a little. Bea had smiled, pulling the other woman a little closer, her touch light through Simmo's hair, drawing a sigh from the other woman. 

"Welcome home Simmo."


End file.
